BLOODBATH
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Set a year after season 2 when Maddy and her family leaves. Rhydian, Shannon and Tom struggle to come to terms that the world knows about Wolfbloods and plan on getting Maddy back and safe and out of potential danger. But is the danger meant for Maddy and her family? Or the world?
1. Could It Be?

**Hi! My new Wolfblood story! Thanks for the support of Should I?. You guys are so awesome. Now this is more horror and gruesome based so it's still like Should I? but more detailed. Anyway this is set a year after season 2. Enjoy! x**

* * *

The remaining three best friends sighed as they saw yet that doctor and her posse still investigating the Smith's former abode.

It made them angry to see Wolfbloods exploited like this. No mercy or privacy.

"Is it wrong to miss Maddy?" Shannon asked the boys sadly as they finally passed the house and started towards the woods.

"No." Rhydian sighed, digging his hands in his pockets. "I miss her badly, myself." he later said.

"So do I." Tom finished, letting the group walk in silence, their feet crunching the sticks and twigs below.

They suddenly stopped when they heard rustling. They waited a moment but no more sigh of activity or life erupted. Satisfied, they continued their journey to their handout in the woods.

When they arrived, they sat in the hand-built tyre sofas they had made a year prior. When Maddy was still with them. Happy and laughing. And not under threat.

"We need to help her. They could be hunting her, her family and other wolves down." Shannon suddenly said.

"Yeah we should!" Rhydian said, standing up and facing them. "But how though?" he sighed.

Rustling erupted and they all turned to the source.

They all rolled their eyes when they saw Jana emerge from the trees out of breath.

"I was looking for you guys!" she said, catching her breath.

"Why? What's up?" Tom asked, the group suddenly alert.

"There's been an attack in town, near Bernie's. The victim died." Jana admitted. Her friends stood up, horror written in their faces.

"Who...-who died?" Shannon whispered, covering her mouth in shock.

"A boy from our school. Our year, Billy Cole." Jana replied, sitting on the ground. "It was all so... so gory! And bloody! The 'Ks' found him. They were so traumatised." she whispered. "They think it was a wolf." she finally finished.

"Do they think it's-" Shannon started.

"Yes." Jana nodded sadly.

"I mean, could it really be guys? The Smiths will never do this." Rhydian said in disbelief.

"It's either them, Alric or Ceri." Shannon offered.

"Or an unknown clan." Tom added.

Jana got up and placed a hand on Rhydian's shoulder. "It can't be them." she said.

Rhydian just stared at her and nodded. Grabbing his school bag, he gestured towards the opening of the woods.

Silently, his friends got the message and stood up, getting their bags too.

All of them walked towards town to see that they had just finished wheeling the dead teenager's body in a ambulance.

Shannon felt sick. Blood was everywhere. Billy Cole's parents stood to the side crying as his older sister stood there, unmoving. Tragic struck.

"Let's go." Shannon whispered.

"No. We have to see this." Rhydian said, subtly sniffing the air.

Maddy.

Rhydian's eyes subtly turned yellow with recognition.

* * *

**So there's chapter one! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Madeline

**Here's chapter two for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rhydian turned around and spotted a dark blue haired girl, hood up, dressed in black, head down. He subtly sniffed the air and smiled lightly when it smelt like her.

Maddy.

Turning to his three friends, he nodded his head to the girl and they stood there shocked. Eyeing each other, they all walked up to the blue-haired female.

"Mads?" Rhydian asked quietly, almost inaudible for the human ear. The girl twitched and suddenly grabbed his arm, dragging him, the rest following, to behind Bernie's.

"You should have shut up and leave me alone!" The girl said, putting her hood down to reveal she was indeed Madeline Smith.

"I love your hair." Jana smiled, making everyone glare at her.

"Where have you been?" Tom asked, moving forward to hug her but thought better of it.

"Around." Maddy gulped.

"Where's your parents?" Shannon asked.

"Dead and gone." Maddy replied, leaning against the wall.

"Why did you come back? It's not safe!" Jana asked. Maddy glared at her.

"You think I don't know that?!" Maddy hissed back. Her eyes watered and she sighed, closing them. "Sorry." she whispered.

"How long ago did they die?" Shannon asked, her own eyes watering.

Maddy looked down at her beaten up Converse and sighed. "Three weeks ago. Alric killed them." Maddy whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I didn't know what to do so I came back."

"I'll kill him." Jana gritted out her teeth, clenching her fists tightly.

"Come here." Shannon said, holding her arms out. Tentatively, Maddy went inside them and wrapped her own arms around her best friend. She let herself cry all the tears that she had been holding back since three weeks ago.

"Do you know about the murder?" Rhydian asked. Maddy sighed and nodded.

"I went to investigate. You guys do know it was not me, right?" she asked.

"Of course it wasn't you!" Tom said, shocked that she would think that.

"Good. I don't know who this wolf is. Didn't get enough dirt." Maddy sighed, leaning back against the wall. "I'm stupid. I shouldn't have risked my life like this. They are still at my home." Maddy cried angrily.

"You can stay at mine." Jana offered. Maddy smiled at her and nodded. Jana lived in the caravan alone.

"I'm glad you're back." Rhydian smiled, kissing her cheek, making her flinch. He stepped back, hurt.

"Oi! Tom, another person got killed!" They heard. Eyes wide, Maddy hid behind their man-wall.

"Who, Jimi?" Tom asked. Jimi looked at Rhydian, Jana and Shannon before answering.

"Devon Scott." he said. Shannon nearly fell to the ground sick. "Messed up he was. Just like lil' Billy."

"Oh my gosh." Jana whispered, her and Shannon holding onto each other.

"You coming?" Jimi asked, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Might do." Rhydian answered for them. Nodding farewell, Jimi left.

"What do we do?" Maddy asked, coming out from behind them.

"We check it out." Rhydian said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! x**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hiya! Just wanted to say that I'll continue this story after season three of Wolfblood airs which is in two weeks! Just to get inspiration for this story :) Anyway, read Kaiya. It will be updated randomly because school is unfortunately started again and it's an even harder year for me now because I have some important exams and etc. Thanks for understanding!**

**Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter!:**

"Maddy! No!"-Rhydian, Shannon, Tom & Jana

"I want my home back. I can't do this..."-Maddy

"What has the world come to...? This is horrible!"-Shannon

"All I know is that we have to find who did this!"-Rhydian


	4. Dacia

**Oh my gosh the beginning of Wolfblood series 3! Tell me your thoughts! I found it ABSOLUTELY AWESOME. And Maddy might be coming back! Stay updated on the CBBC channel.**

* * *

As Tom, Shannon, Jana and Rhydian made their way to the latest crime scene. They were too late to see the body as it was currently being whisked away to the morgue but they were in time to see the police leave and the public walk away from the remains of blood and gore for the rain to wash away.

"What has the world come to...? This is horrible!" Shannon whispered, turning away from a charred finger.

"So what do we do now?" Tom asked, wrapping an arm around Shannon's shoulders.

"I don't know. But all I know is we have to find who did this!" Rhydian said determinedly. He sniffed the air and a unusual musk scent of expensive perfume and cherry took the air. He heard sniffing somewhere distant from two angles. He knew one was Maddy but who was the other?

Suddenly a girl with black hair, and the widest of pretty brown eyes appeared before them. "Who are you?" Rhydian growled. The girl remained unmoved by the gesture and grinned when Maddy appeared behind them.

"That's Dacia. She's a Wolfblood. She helped me." Maddy said, hugging the said girl.

"I work for Segolia Corporation. I find homes for tame Wolfbloods. Unfortunately, Maddy and her parents joined a wild pack causing the deaths of her parents. I can protect you all." she said.

"Dacia Turner's the best. She works with other Wolfbloods too. They're like the CEOs and stuff." Maddy grinned.

"Wolfbloods who are scientists?" Shannon asked, her eyes twinkling. Dacia nodded, slightly nerved by Shannon's excitement. "This is perfect for me. I am a straight A* student." she grinned, wriggling an eyebrow at Dacia.

"MI6 Wolfblood agents!" Tom whispered, grinning slightly.

Dacia just nodded and smiled weakly. "I'll make sure I put in a good word..." she mumbled, turning to Rhydian. "We want you too." Dacia said to Rhydian, facing Jana as well.

Maddy looked at Jana and smiled weakly. They hadn't remembered to even think about Jana. "I have my clan to get back to." she said.

"You could come along!" Maddy pleaded, smiling. Jana shook her head and smiled back at all of them.

"I have my clan." she repeated.

"We understand." Rhydian smiled, giving her a slight hug.

"Right now though... we need to find who did this." Dacia mumbled, taking in the sight and sniffing the air.

Once they had finished investigating, Rhydian led them to the woods.

And as they were walking, they were coming up the small house which used to belong to Maddy and her family.

They saw Dr. Whitewood searching the house. She looked crazed and tired.

Maddy sighed before shaking her head and breaking into a run.

"Maddy! No!" her friends hissed, forcing her to stop halfway.

"I want my home back. I can't do this." Maddy whispered, her eyes watering. "I can't go to Canada."

"Canada?!"


End file.
